Want U Back
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Antonio wants Margo back, but she still believes that he was the same Antonio that broke her heart. Now Antonio is determined to win back the girl of his dreams. Truths will be revealed, confessions will be heard, and martonio fluff will be seen. {Bad summary, but just read}
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Margo was talking to her friends Allison Sanders and Flora Rosebloom as they sat down at the fountain at the mall. Allison pulled out a hand mirror and began primping her hair and makeup. "Guys, is my makeup okay?" she asked. Margo and Flora looked at each other and back at Allison.

"You of all people should be worried about makeup," Margo said.

Allison shrugged and put her mirror back into her bag. "It's not my fault. I want to look my best for any guys who ask me out," she said in defense.

"Ally, you don't need makeup. You're beautiful the way you are," Flora added.

Allison looked at Flora. "_You _don't need makeup. Look at you! You're like a full bloom flower," she exclaimed. Flora smiled and looked away, staring at her hands. It was true; Flora was the prettiest girl they knew. With her tan skin, honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs, and jade eyes, she could attract a crowd of boys faster than a bee in search of nectar. Flora brushed her bangs out of her face and said shyly. "I'm not that attractive."

"Are you kidding? You're like the number one hottest girl at our school! Not only that, you're dating Nathanial Hudgingson, the second hottest boy in our school," Allison pointed.

"Who's the first?" Margo asked.

Allison looked past the girls and pointed. Margo and Flora followed her gaze and spotted Antonio Perez not too far from the girls. Margo scowled and quickly turned away. "Yup, he's a looker alright. _Me encanta chicos latinos_!" Allison purred. Margo rolled her eyes and began texting. "You're wasting your time, Ally. He's nothing but a heartbreaker. But hey, if you're attracted to that type, go for it." Flora looked at Margo and took her hand.

"Margo, I know what you saw must have been heart shattering that day, but you have to let it go," she said.

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Allison sang abruptly, getting a few looks from some passerbys.

Margo and Flora stared at her, a perplexed look on their faces. "What? You said 'let it go'," she replied. Flora slowly nodded her and looked at Margo. "The point is," Flora continued. "Is that you need to just drop it. There may have been a reason behind it all."

"Flora's right. At least talk to him. It won't kill you."

"Look, can we talk about something else?" Margo asked.

The girls remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say. The silence was shattered when Flora's cell phone blared out "Shower" Flora looked at it and walked away, picking up the phone. "Hey, mom," Flora said into the phone. Allison watched Flora walk away and have her phone call in private and smile. "Flora's really lucky to have a guy like Nathanial. Don't you think, Margo?" Allison asked suddenly. Margo followed Allison's gaze and nodded.

"Yeah. It was only four months ago that Flora and her family moved here, And now, she's living her happily ever after."

Flora walked back to the girls and picked up her shopping bags. "Sorry, guys. My mom had to go back to work, and someone needs to watch over Rose," she said apologetically. Allison looked at her watch and jumped up. "Me too, Margo. I would love to stay, but I have an appointment at the hair salon. But we'll talk later tonight, okay?" Margo smiled and nodded her head, watching the girls walk off.

"Later, Margo!"

"Bye, Mar-Mar!"

Margo waved her friends goodbye and looked at the time on her phone. It was four-fifteen, and Margo had nothing to do. Her eyes roamed the mall, trying to find something to distract her, when a super pink, extremely girly shop opened her eyes. Posters of super cute girly things, like rainbows and unicorns and whatnot, were all over the windows, and a big poster had the words "Opening Sale! 50% all Hello Kitty merchandise!" were in bold. Come to think of it, she saw a flyer about the store grand opening the other day. She dug into her pocket and smiled pulled out a twenty Gru have given her before she left, plus some extra money from her allowance. Having nothing better else to do, the brunette walked over to the store. Margo entered and was surprised to see so many girls swarming the place. There were about fifty girls in the store, and half of them were girls in her age.

"Hello! Welcome to Kawaii Tokyo! Please feel free to browse! And we have a 50% of all Hello Kitty merchandise!" A saleswoman said perkily.

Margo smiled and looked around the store. She walked past shelves packed with plushies, Rilakkuma stuffed bears, and cute totes. Margo was about to turn around and walk away when something caught her eye. She picked up a box set of the entire _Sailor Moon_ manga, signed by the author, Naoko Takeuchi.

"Ah, I see you've taken a liking to one of today's hotsellers," the saleswoman said.

Margo smiled and walked over to the cash register. "You know, miss, if you get another manga set, you can have it for free," the saleswoman said. Margo looked around and took the _Fruits Basket_ box set as well. "Okay, you're total is $29.72." Margo paid the cash register and took the change and receipt from the saleswoman. The saleswoman dropped a Sailor Moon plushie into the bag and smiled.

"With every Sailor Moon merchandise, you get a plushie," She explained. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you, ma'am," Margo said politely.

She turned away and went to march out the door, but a giant panda plushie stopped her. She looked at the time in the store and shrugged "I guess I could hang out here," Margo said. Not long after that, Margo walked out with a tote full of mangas, plushies, how-to books and a Pretty Princess Unicorn for Agnes. Satisfied with her purchase, Margo took a few steps towards the exit, when a all-too familiar voice made her freeze solid.

"Hola, Margo."

Margo gulped and stared at the ceiling. "Please don't be Antonio Perez, please don't be Antonio Perez," she repeated.

"I can hear you, bella."

Margo sighed and turned to come face to face with Antonio Perez. He wore this trademark smirk and stared at Margo's tote. "Doing a little shopping, no?"

Margo hid the tote behind her back and looked away, staring at anything but Antonio. "None of your business, Antonio. What do you want anyways?" she asked annoyed. Antonio reached out to touch Margo's cheek, but she moved away. "I missed you, chica. It's been so long since we've last spoken. My soul has been yearning for you," he said in a forlorn voice. Margo couldn't help but to scoff at his comment.

"And why would you miss me when you could be chasing after some other girls? I see a bunch of lovely girls over there. You should talk to them," she said.

"But, Margo," Antonio pleaded. "Believe me when I say 'I miss you'. Nothing is the same without you."

Margo looked at Antonio for a while, not really saying anything. "Then maybe you'll twice before toying and breaking a girl's heart. Because you never know what you have until it's gone," she said finally. "Goodbye, Antonio." Margo turned around and walked away quickly before Antonio could say anything. She walked out of the mall without looking back.

* * *

"You said _what_?!" Allison screamed at Margo through the phone that night. "You turned down the hottest boy at our school-in this town, even- and just walked away? Are you insane?" Margo rolled her eyes and watched _Pretty Little Liars_. "If by insane, you mean doing myself a huge favor by saving myself from another heartbreak? Then yes, I am insane," Margo said.

"But think about it, Mar. Antonio Perez! Every girl's dream hunk!" Allison said in an insistent voice.

"Not my dream hunk," Margo sad bluntly.

Margo slipped on her fuzzy bunny slippers and munched on some popcorn. "I mean, seriously. Who are we kidding? Me and Antonio would never work out. He's a player, I'm a bookworm. He's popular with the girls, I'm well known with the other geniuses at our school. He's a boy who takes advantage of a girl's feelings…. And I'm a girl who idiotically believes a guy when they tell you the things that flatter a girl most." Margo paused and took a deep breath. "Let's stop living in a fantasy and snapping back into reality: Antonio Perez was my, and will be my last, sweetheart ever! End of discussion." A heavy silence hung in between the line between the phone lines.

"You know, just because you two had a little fall out in the past, but there's a small little called 'chemistry'. If it doesn't work out in the past, I'm sure it'll work out now," Allison assured her.

"How do you know?" Margo asked.

"Trust me. I'm an expert with these things. Who else do you think got Flora and Nathanial together?" Allison questioned. "If I didn't meddle in Flora's love life, she wouldn't have the guts to invite Nathanial to see a movie."

Margo smiled, remembering how ecstatic Flora was after her date with Nathanial. "She wouldn't shut up about the date for an entire week," she chuckled. "Anyways, I gotta run. I'll talk to tomorrow." Margo closed the phone call and tossed her phone on the side of the couch. She sighed and slumped back on her seat, rummaging her hand through her hair. Margo then got up from the couch and handed her bowl of popcorn to Dave and Kevin, who had sat next to her without her noticing. She trudged herself over to her room, rubbing her eyes. She entered her room and crawled into bed. She took off her glasses and set them next to her. A mirage of Antonio flashed through Margo's eyes in a millisecond, then disappeared.

"No, Margo. He broke your heart. He isn't worth it," she told herself.

But that still didn't keep her heart form beating so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

"You said what?" Flora yelled at Margo the next day as they walked towards the school building.

Allison was looking at her compact and applying lip gloss. "I said the same thing to her last night," she said, staring at her reflection. Flora shook her head and looked at Margo. "When I said 'Go talk to Antonio,' I didn't meant for you go and demolish him verbally! Who does that?" Flora asked incredulously. Margo smiled and walked up the steps to the school. "A smart person. Someone who doesn't want to get hurt again." Flora rolled her eyes and walked into the school building, heading to her lockers. Fortunately, the girls' lockers were night next to each others, and they had most of their classes together, except sixth period. Allison stopped applying make up on herself and looked at Margo.

"You know, Margo. There could be a logical explanation for all this. Maybe that was his sister he was dancing with," Allison suggested. "I mean, come on. Did you even meet his family? Besides his dad?"

Margo was going to reply, but didn't come up with an answer. Now that she thought about it, she has not met any one of Antonio's family (excluding his father, of course). It then dawned upon the girl that Antonio mer all of her family, but not once ever bother to ask Antonio about his. He did, as she recalled, mention about a girl named Maria Camilia once, but that was about it. Margo opened her locker door and absentmindedly withdrew her math textbook.

"No," she finally answered.

Allison looked at Flora and smiled. "So there you have it! It could have been someone from his family that he forgot to introduce you to!" Allison said. "Or it could have been a good friend of his!"

Margo closed her locker and leaned on it. "Even if it's so, he would have told me that he was going to dance with someone else. I would have been cool with it. But he went out and danced with some other girl. Obviously, I'm going to assume that he's cheating on me." Allison smiled and shook Margo's shoulders.

"Stop jumping into conclusion!" she bellowed into her face.

"I can hear you just fine!" Margo yelled back.

Allison stopped shaking Margo and opened her own locker. Flora's phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out and read it, a smile pulling at her lips. She quickly took her books and notebook, shoved them into her bag then ran off down the hall. "Sorry, girls! Nathanial's waiting for me in the band room! I gotta run!" Flora yelled over her shoulder. Margo smiled and was about to holler something back at him, when someone caught her eye. Down the hall was a girl with long black hair with a pink who wore a denim jacket, white lace shirt, a hot pink skirt and white converse. The girl was too busy texting someone to realize Margo intently staring at her. Margo knew from an instant that she has seen that girl somewhere. And if memory served her correct, that girl was the same girl Antonio was sharing a dance with.

"Margo, it's not polite to stare," Allison scolded.

Margo ignored her and continued to watch. "Ally, you know that girl?" Margo asked. Allison followed her gaze and shook her head. "No, not really. I see her around but never engage in a conversation with her. Why?" Margo quickly looked away and turned to her friend. "Uh, nothing. Forget about it. Anyways, we should probably get to-"

"Hi, Margo."

Margo turned to see Greg Stevens, a guy who has a majorly crush on Margo, and smiled. "Hey, Greg. What's up?" Greg smiled nervously and began to rub the back of his neck. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to… you know… hang out? At the park sometime?" he asked. Margo was about to answer when she noticed that his shirt was extremely damp. And not just his shirt-his arms and forehead were drenched with heavy droplets of perspiration as well.

"Are you… sweating?" Margo asked slowly.

Greg looked down at his shirt and moaned. "Oh, why does this always happen to me?" he groaned, running away. Allison cringed at glanced down to the ground. "Ew! He made a puddle with his sweat. Come on, Mar," she said, leading Margo around the puddle, but then pushed her friend out of the way when one of the baseball players came by.

"Hey, Allison. Want me to walk you to class?" he asked.

"Yes!" she giggled, taking the crook of his arms and walked off. "I'll see you in English, Margo!"

Margo watched Allison walk off and sighed. She walked down the hall down to her English class, when a voice made her stop in her tracks. "What? You're just going to walk past me without saying 'hello'?" Antonio's voice asked. Margo clenched her teeth and turned to look at him. "I have nothing to say to you. I don't want anything to do with you. So I think it's clear that I don't have to say hello to you," she said harshly. Antonio smirked and flipped his hair. Though Margo had no interest in him at all, she could still feel her heart banging like a bongo.

"There is no reason to act like this, _bonita_. I know you want me," he said flirtatiously.

"Trust me, Antonio. The only I want is for you to get out of my way and to leave me alone for good," Margo snapped.

She stormed past Antonio, trying to remain calm and collected. "Margo, why are you ignoring me? You were never like this the moment I laid my eyes on you!" he yelled after her. "Why is it so different?" Margo froze for a moment, not saying anything for a while. She turned around and stared at him dead in the eye.

"Because I met a guy who led me to believe that love was the most powerful feeling in the world, only to have my heart ripped out of my chest and destroyed right in front of me," she said. "I thought you were different, Antonio. Turns out I was wrong. All you ever care about is manipulating a girl's heart. For once, can't you be sincere for something without causing emotional damage? Can't you tell a girl you love her without hurting her so?"

Before Antonio could say anything, Margo turned and scurried down the hall. Antonio stood in the middle of the hall, staring at the spot Margo was at earlier. A true look of sincerity was written all over his face as he watched his classmates file into their respective classes. He was the only one in the hallway. "But," he mumbled. "I do love you."

* * *

Later school day, Allison was sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard, eating her lunch. She munched on her snack wrap while she read Fruits Basket "Kiss her, Kyo-kun. Kiss Tohru like there's no tomorrow!" she exclaimed. A few of her classmates stared at her as if she lost her marbles. "My emotions! I can't control them! I activated my feels!" she bawled. Antonio slowly walked up to Allison and raised an eyebrow. He eyed her weirdly as he sat down across from her.

"Uh… you okay?" Antonio asked.

Allison quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "Uh… yeah. This book just gets to me," she said nervously. "So how can I help you today?" Antonio flashed his all famous smirk and winked at her. "I love the way your eyes sparkle like a shimmering ocean-"

"What do you want, Antonio?" Allison interrupted.

Antonio stared at Allison for a moment before digging into his backpack and took out an envelope. He slid it across the table and stared at her. "I need some answers. Tell me why Margo wants nothing to do with me," he demanded. Allison scoffed and continued to read. "And why would I tell you Margo's personal business?" she asked.

"Because I really do like Margo. And I need to know how I messed things up with her," Antonio explained. "I want to make things right with her."

Allison looked up and stared at Antonio for a while, not saying anything. She bookmarked the page she was reading and looked at Antonio dead in the eye. "You were the first boy to ever talk to Margo, let along flirt. Her dad doesn't want her to interact with guys, but she fell in love with you anyways. But when she saw you dancing with that girl at your Cinco de Mayo party, she felt her heart withering inside her chest. It was even worse than the time she lost her parents," Allison said.

"Lost her parents? What are you talking about?" Antonio asked, now interested.

Allison looked around to see if anyone was around, and dropped her voice into a whisper. "It all started three years ago. Margo was Edith's age. Edith was three, and Agnes was a baby, so she doesn't remember. Anyways, there was a huge storm, and their parents were on a drive. When Margo got the call from a police officer, she went to the hospital with her babysitter. But by the time she came to the hospital… it was too late."

Antonio stared at Allison in disbelief. "Margo's… an orphan?" he cried out. Allison shushed him harshly and looked around. "You want the whole school to know?" she scolded. "But yeah, she's an orphan. After the funeral, she and her sisters were sent to Miss Hattie's Orphanage for Girls. That day, she promised her late mother that she would find someone that would find someone who'll love her for her, like the way her dad fell in love with her mom."

Antonio looked at his hands for a while, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. "But… why didn't Margo tell me?" he asked. Allison opened up the envelope and smirked. "You think it's easy to bring up the death of a family member? Two, to be precise?" she asked. She pulled out one direction tickets with a backstage pass. She broke out into a scream and jumped out of her seat.

"Yes! One Direction, here I come!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked at Antonio and stared at him pointedly. "Antonio, don't tell anybody about what I just told you!"

Collecting her things and shoving them into her backpack, she took the tickets and ran back into the building, leaving Antonio sitting alone. The more the information sank into his skull, the guiltier he felt. He was starting to regret breaking Margo's fault, even though he doesn't exactly know what he did.

"I promise that I will win Margo's heart back," he declared. "Whatever it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.1

While Antonio was talking to Allison on how to woo Margo, Margo was in the library doing some homework. Her head was buried in a book and she scribbled down writing furiously onto her notebook. Flora sat down in the seat next to her and smiled.

"Will there ever be a day that your head isn't in those books?" she teased.

"Never," Margo answered.

Flora sighed and took out _The Fault in Our Stars _novel and began reading it. "So what did Nathanial want this morning?" Margo asked, not looking up. "I told him I was in a rush to get to the bus, so I told him I didn't get breakfast. He went to McDonald's and bought me some food. He's just the sweetest guy you'll ever meet," she said.

"I'm glad you found your happily ever after," Margo said nonchalantly.

"You know, I could always help you with your happily ever after," Flora suggested.

"Don't even think about it," Margo warned.

Flora rolled her eyes and leaned in. "Margo, listen to me," she said seriously. "Antonio really wants to give love another go with you, and you're being completely insensitive about this. I can understand that Antonio hurt you and all, but that doesn't mean you completely turn down the offer of true love forever. Please, for your sake, just talk to Antonio."

Margo slammed the book shut and glared at Flora. "Let's get one thing straight, Flora: he shattered my heart into a million of pieces, and you expect me to fall right back into his arms after what he did to me? Fat chance." Margo stood up and went over to the bookshelf with the book in her hand. Flora got up and followed her. "I don't know why, but I think I was drugged with something and messed up with my thinking capability. I snapped back to reality when Antonio was dancing with that girl. It made me realize that boys were all the same: cute and heartless. All they care about is themselves and how hot girls are."

"Um, hello? Me and Nathanial?" Flora said.

"Nathanial doesn't count," Margo said quickly. "He may be the only one with common sense."

Margo put the book back in the bookshelf where she found it and scanned the shelves for another book. "Margo, maybe if you actually spoke to him and got his side of the story, then things wouldn't have turned out like this," Flora said. Margo slowly turned to her and stared right into her eyes.

"So it's my fault that things are what they are now? Is that's what you're implying?" Margo demanded.

"That is exactly what I'm implying," Flora answered. "If Allison was here right now, she'd be giving the same speech. You and Antonio had some sort of special connection. You need to talk to him, work things out and reconcile that connection. And if you don't, I will. And believe me, I will do that." Margo and Flora stared at each other for a while, until Flora turned around and walked away briskly. Margo watched as Flora walked off and stood crossed her arms.

"Who does she think she is, my mom? She can't tell me what to do!" Margo grumbled under her breath. "She wasn't there when Antonio shattered my heart into a million pieces. She can't possibly understand how I felt then."

She stood there for a while, not moving for a while. Finally, she grabbed a book from the shelf and walked back to the table where she was doing her homework, when she stopped dead in her tracks. The girl she was staring at this morning was looking around, standing near her table. She turned and spotted Margo and walked over. She dug into her bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Margo. "I was told to give this to you."

Margo tentatively took the envelope and looked at the girl warily. "Who's it from?" she asked.

"Antonio," She answered.

Margo was about to tear up the envelope into pieces, but remembering the conversation she had with Flora earlier, she stopped herself in time. Curious, she tore open the envelope and read the letter. "Well, I best be on my way. It's too bad you and Antonio aren't together. You two would have been the cutest couple ever. He talks about you non-stop." Margo looked up and stared at her.

"Really? What does he say about me?" Margo asked.

"All kinds of things. He talks about how beautiful you eyes are, how smart and brainy you are, which he founds really cute, by the way. He also keeps going on and on about how your eyes are so luminous and all, and how they remind them on the brightly lit stars twinkling in the midnight sky."

Margo felt her cheeks heat up uncontrollably as she heard this. "H-he doesn't really say that, right?" she said. She was quite surprised to hear herself stuttering. "Are you kidding? He never shuts up about you! I mean, seriously! I've never seen Antonio hung up on a girl before, and that's saying something! That means he really likes you. Like, badly." The girls said.

"B-but, Antonio flirts with every girl in this school!" Margo pointed out. "How could he have a liking for me?"

"That's just trait every Perez men inherits. Antonio may seem like a player and all, and wealthy, but he really is a good guy. I'm telling you, Antonio isn't the guy everyone thinks he is." She looked at her phone and looked back at Margo. "Well anyways, I gotta run. I'll see you later!"

Margo watched the girl exit the library, her face still heating up. Margo sat down and reread the note sent from Antonio, her face locked on the sheet of paper.

_Margo,_

_. After school, I ask that you meet me at Salsa y Salsa. I wish to speak to you alone, mí amor_

_Antonio_

Margo folded up the note and tapped her fingers on the table. She unfolded the letter and reread it a couple of more times. What could Antonio possibly want to speak to her about in private? More importantly, why did that girl send it to Antonio? Margo bit her lips and picked up her pencil, twirling it in between her fingers. "Why should I trust Antonio?" she murmured to herself. "He's a player; I have no business with him." The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to bother her. And why should she care? He did break her heart at the party, and she hasn't trust boys since that day. But then the conversation with the girl replayed in her head, and it got Margo thinking. How well did she know Antonio exactly? Now that she thought of it, she had only spent time with Antonio for literally three days. Other than knowing that he loves to play video games, she didn't know much about him. The bell rang, interrupting Margo from her train of thoughts. She quickly packed up her things and walked out of the library, heading over to her next class.

* * *

Antonio sat a table at his family restaurant, awaiting Margo. He remained calm and was doing his homework, but inside he was extremely nervous. What would he say to Margo if she came? And what would be her reply to what he was about to say? He stared at his math homework, but he couldn't get himself to write the answer. He was growing impatient, and was nearly at the verge of ripping his hair out. He heard the door bell ring and looked up, hoping it was Margo. Unfortunately, it was the girl from earlier.

"There. I gave her the letter," she said as she walked up to him. "Now where's my goods?"

Antonio rolled his eyes and handed her a poster. She giggled and unfolded it, making googly eyes at it. "Dylan Dauzat is such a dream boat," she sighed. Antonio gagged and leaned back in his chair. "How can you fall in love with such an average guy?" he asked, flipping his hair. "He is not as good looking as me."

"Uh, excuse me? He is one of the sexiest guys in this planet," she protested. "He's so fine he makes the sun look cold."

Antonio rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew she could go on for hours. "I still don't see why you made me go and give the note to her. You could've done it yourself," she said, snapping him back to reality. "Oh I could if I would. But I can't, because she hates me. And I don't know why," Antonio said.

"Are you going to ask her why she hates you?" she said, taking a cookie from his plate.

"No, but I was hoping she would at least go out on a date with me. You know, take it slow," he replied.

The girl ate up the cookie and smiled at Antonio. "Well, Antonio. I wish you the best of luck. And whatever you do, don't go on a three hour rant on why you love her so much," she teased. Antonio blushed and glared at her. "If you have nothing better to do, get the hell out of here, Angel!" he yelled.

Angel smirked and pranced out of the restaurant just as Margo walked in. Margo walked over to Antonio and sat down. Antonio quickly shoved a handful of mints in his mouth and smiled at her. "Margo, I didn't think you'd come," he said. Margo shrugged and crossed her arms. "Yeah well, I didn't think I'd see you shove a handful of mint into your mouth," she said, sitting down. Antonio smiled sheepishly and swallowed up the mints. "Anyhow, I understand that you really don't want to see me, but I just wondering if you would like to join me on a date."

"A date? Like a date-date, or just like a hang out date?" Margo questioned.

"Well, depends on how you look at it," he replied.

Margo bit her lip and took a cookie. "What kind of date are you talking about exactly?" Margo questioned. Antonio smiled and swished his cup of milk. "How does going to an amusement park sound?" Antonio asked, taking a sip.

"Too good to be true," Margo answered.

"Come on, bella. Why is it so hard to believe? A nice Saturday evening, rides, prizes, cotton candy," Antonio said. Margo leaned back in her seat and stared up at the ceiling. She did like amusement parks, and the last time she went to one was when Gru had first adopted Margo and her sisters. She tapped her fingers on the table and looked at Antonio. "Say I do go with you, why would you waste your time with me?" she asked.

"Why not? You're smart, sweet, beautiful," Antonio said, then stopped. _'I really do have a rambling problem,' _he thought. "And, I'd like us to try again. We had a bit of a fallout last time."

"Fine."

Antonio snapped back down to reality and looked at Margo. Did she say what she thought he said? "Fine," she repeated. "I'll go with you. I don't have anything planned Saturday, and I don't see a reason why to pass an offer to go with you, so I'll go."

"Really?" Antonio said.

Margo nodded. "But don't think that after this we're in some relationship. I'll go, but that's it," she said sternly. Antonio smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Great." Margo slightly smiled and saw his homework in front of him. "Need some help?" she asked nicely.

"Uh, number eight doesn't make sense," he said.

Margo scooted towards him, much to his liking and looked at the question. "That's because you used the wrong formula. You're using point slope form, not slope intercept form. That's for problem twelve through fifteen," she explained. Antonio quickly made his correction and sheepishly smiled at her. "I'm not really good at math," he said.

"It's okay. Nobody's perfect," she said.

Antonio looked at her and gazed into her eyes. "You are," he said. Margo blushed at this, too stunned to say anything. "Thank you," she whispered, brushing a lock of hair off her face. Margo smiled at Antonio, and he smiled back. They didn't say anything to each other, but merely stared at each other.

"Uh," Margo said after a while. "So, what else do you need help with?"

Antonio blinked and looked back on his paper, coughing a bit. "Uh, yeah," he chuckled nervously. Margo smiled and stayed back to help Antonio with his math homework. While Margo was explaining how to properly use point slope form, she continuously wondered if Antonio wasn't the guy she thought he was.

* * *

The next day at school, Flora and Allison were at their locker, waiting for Margo. Flora was still reading _The Fault in our Stars, _while Allison was coating her lips with lip gloss, looking at her reflection using her compact. "Why not watch the movie instead of reading the book?" Allison asked. Flora smiled at turned the page. "I can't just watch a movie without reading the novel. It's not kosher," Flora said. Allison puckered her lips and snapped her compact shut, shoving both items in the bag. "I think Margo is slowly rubbing off on you," Allison joked.

"Where is Margo, anyway?" Flora asked, looking at the time on her phone. "She's supposed to be here by now."

"Yeah. It's not like her to be late," Allison said. "It's almost eight."

Flora smiled and returned to her book. "You think she could be fighting with Antonio right now?" Flora asked. A moment of silence passed between the two, and the only thing audible was the clanking of lockers, squeaking of sneakers and the chatter of people. "Allie?" Flora looked up and saw Allison staring past her shoulders, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Flora asked. "What are you staring at?"

Allison merely held up a finger, and Flora followed her gaze, and she too was stunned. There, walking down the hall, was Margo, wearing the cutest outfit ever. Replacing Margo's usual attire was a strapless turquoise top, dark blue shorts, and sandals. Her hair was out of its hair tie and tumbled past her shoulders, with a pink flower hair pin on her hair. The students in the wall parted and she strolled past her, the boys staring at her in surprise, their mouths hanging open.

"Hey, guys," Margo greeted. "What's going on?"

"You, apparently," Allison replied, giving her a once over. "I mean, damn! Aphrodite has seriously done her job in the beauty department." Margo rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "I lost to a bet I had with Lucy and I promised her I'd let her give me a makeover," Margo explained. "I have to wear whatever Lucy wants me to wear for the next two months."

"What kind of bet did you two have?" Flora asked.

"How long would Agnes go on without eating churros."

Flora and Allison looked at each other and looked at Margo once again. "Well, Lucy obviously is a fairy godmother when it comes to fashion," Allison said, looking at Margo closely. "Are you wearing contacts?" Margo nodded and took out a few notebooks for her first three classes. "Can't you tell?" Margo asked nonchalantly. It was true. Margo had even switched her glasses for contacts,

"I hardly even recognized you," Flora said.

Margo smiled at closed her locker. "Margo?" The girls turned to see Antonio. He looked at Margo with a stunned expression. "Wow. I mean… wow. You look beautiful." Margo looked at her outfit and brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank you. Uh, what's up?"

"I, uh, was wondering what time to pick you up," He said.

Allison and Flora raised their eyebrows and looked at Margo. Margo rolled her eyes at them and looked at Antonio. "I don't really mind what time. How about, say eight?" Antonio smiled and nodded his okay. "Okay. I'll pick you at eight," he said, then walked away. He looked at Margo over his shoulder and bumped into a wall. He laughed sheepishly and continued to walk down the hall.

"So you and Antonio are a thing now?" Allison teased.

Margo groaned. She had forgotten that Allison and Flora were there. "It's not like. He asked me out on a 'date'," she said, making air quotations around "date". "And I said yes. But we're not in a relationship. I already told him that."

"But if you two obviously have no chemistry, why are you going?" Flora asked. "Admit it. You want him back."

"I don't want him back!" Margo protested. "I'm only going so he can leave me alone once and for all. There's nothing going on between us."

Allison smirked and looked at Margo with a pointed look. "You say that now, but just wait. You fall in love with Antonio right back again. It always happen." Margo rolled her eyes and began to walk down the hall. The bell to first period was going to start soon. "And how do know that?" Margo asked, clearly unconvinced.

"Because it always happen!" Allison exclaimed. "It doesn't matter what that person did to you, you secretly still love them. You say you hate them, but really you're saying that out of sadness. You're going on this date because you miss Antonio!"

Margo stopped and froze, her eyes fixed on the ground. "I don't miss him," she murmured, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm better off without him." Before Allison and Flora could say anything else, Margo ran down the hall. "Margo, wait!" Flora yelled after her. But Margo had already disappeared. "You didn't have to be so straightforward about it."

"Well, it's true," Allison said. "I'm never the person who lies when it comes to love. She knows she misses him, she just doesn't want to admit it."

Flora rolled her eyes. The bell rang and the student began heading to their class. "Let's go before we're late," Flora said. Allison shrugged and followed Flora to class.


End file.
